Silver's Story
by InTheNightlight
Summary: Silver's story in Sonic 2006. Slight Silvaze.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic The Hedgehog is © to SEGA.

"_This world……devastated since the flames were released. It became like this before I was born. Flames everywhere. I never knew my parents. They died while saving me. The fire erupts at any given time. All hope seems lost." _A white hedgehog flew around, a greenish aura around him. A streak of fire erupted in front of him, burning his arm. He picked up a car with his telekinesis and blasted it at the lava flow. It fell back from where it came. He turned at the sound of his name, Silver, being called. His friend Blaze the Cat stood on a nearby building.

"What is it Blaze?" Silver asked, landing in front of her.

"It's him he's—Silver, what happened to your arm?" Blaze asked concernedly.

"That's not important! What about Iblis? What is it?" Silver asked desperately.

"He's appearing again!" Silver and Blaze ran off to the center of what was once known as Solleanna.

They reached the center of the city and saw a mountain of fire forming into a monster.

"C'mon Iblis! This time I'll finally stop you!" Silver cried in anger.

Silver and Blaze fought the flames using their psychic abilities. Soon, Iblis knew when to give up and retreated.

"Well, he's gone for now." Blaze sighed.

"But it'll come back again, and one of us may lose our lives." Silver punched a wall in anger. "What's the point of fighting it? It'll never end. Iblis will just return and retreat, on the command of that…" He swore under his breath. "called MEPHILES!" Mephiles was the one who caused this, controlling Iblis and his creatures.

"Silver…" Blaze began.

"Blaze, go to the lair. It's too dangerous for you to be around." Silver instructed.

Blaze growled in anger. "You sexist!" She yelled, slapping Silver.

"I'm not trying to be a sexist! I'm worried about your safety!" He yelled.

Blaze started a fire on Silver's shoe.

"YIPE!" He put of the fire. "WHAT THE FLIP WAS THAT FOR!?"

As Silver and blaze quarreled, a gray and black hedgehog stood atop a pillar. He broke them apart.

"What the…" Silver asked, surprised.

"More like 'who?'." Blaze corrected.

"I am Sonic the Hedgehog." The new person said. "I have come to help stop the Flames of Disaster. I know what to do. First we need to find the Iblis Trigger."

"The Iblis Trigger?" Silver and Blaze asked in unison.

"The one known as Mephiles." He explained.

"How?"

"I can warp you to the past. Good luck!"

"Thank you Sonic!" Silver thanked.

To be cont'd…


	2. Chapter 2

"WOOOAAAAAHH!!!!!!" Silver cried as he tumbled through the blue vortex. One second ago, he and Blaze jumped through the portal, the next, he couldn't find Blaze and was falling to his death for all he knew. He waited for wait seemed like hours, but he finally landed face-first in the middle of a forest. "Ugh…Damn, that hurt." He looked around. He was by himself. "Blaze? Blaze where are you? Blaze, if you can hear me, answer! C'mon! Blaze, I'm sorry I was so overprotective back there! I just didn't want to lose you! You mean so much to me! Please, Blaze, ANSWER!" He looked around, searching everywhere for his friend. He knew that it was hopeless.

"Please……" He held his hands in a prayer and said under his breath, "Please, God, let her be alright……" He ran off to find his friend.

MEANWHILE……

Blaze was looking around, searching for Silver. "Silver? Are you there? Where are you?" She looked around at the beach she was at. "I have to find him."

MEANWHILE……

Silver was in the city now, and looking at the chaos near the lake. He saw something. It resembled a blue hedgehog running off with the princess. "If he's kidnapping the princess, then…" He gasped. "I've finally found the Iblis Trigger!" He screamed with joy. "You hear that Bla—" He remembered that he hadn't found Blaze yet. "Okay……Well, when I find her, we'll kill Mephiles, go home, and we might even…" He slapped himself, cursing himself for even thinking that. "Right. No time to think about Blaze now. Priorities." He turned around to see where the hedgehog was headed. "What the Hell? He got away while I was in dream land! I can still catch him!" He jumped down, but only walked two stepped before something powerful pinned him to the ground, hugging him around his waist.

"Oh, Sonic! I've finally found you again!" She snuggled closed but realized his different fur color. "Y-you're not Sonic!" She hit him playfully, nearly making him fall again. "Sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Uh, It's okay. I need to hurry up now." He started to runaway, but the girl hedgehog grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry. Did you miss someone because of me?"

Silver was getting annoyed. "No! now I need to catch someone." He pulled away but the girl grabbed his arm again.

"Can I at least know your name? My name is Amy Rose." She asked.

"Silver. Now LET GO!" He didn't mean to sound like a jerk, but he was really pissed off.

"You don't have to be so rude, You Know!" She yelled.

Silver sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that I lost one of my close friends a few hours ago, and while thinking about her, I kinda missed the person I was after. I'm just kind of steamed."

Amy gasped. "Your friend is dead? I'm so sorry. I had no idea!" She had tears welling in her eyes.

"What? No! She's not dead. At least, I hope she's not. You see, we were separated. I think she might hate me because right before we got separated, we had a little fight. I didn't get a chance to apologize, and she might think I abandoned her. And, she means so much to me. She's my only friend." Silver felt a little more comfortable, having someone to talk to.

"I'm really sorry. Can I help look for your friend and that other person? Maybe I know these people."

"Well, my friend's name is Blaze, and—"

"WOAH! Wait! Did you say Blaze?" She asked.

"Yeah, why? Have you seen a purple cat with a ruby on her forehead?" Silver asked, getting excited.

"I know her! I'll help you look for her. She's my friend also. Who's this other person?"

"His name is Mephiles. He's the one who will bring the future destruction of this world. Blaze and I came here to hunt him down."

"Alright, Silver! Let's go!" She pulled him away.

"B-b-but Amy! Mephiles went THAT WAY!!!!"

……………………………………………………………

"I need to find Silver. I need to apologize for slapping him earlier. He just wanted to keep me safe from harm……But……I was just so angry. He just wanted to keep me safe, and I hurt him. Now I may never see him again…" The thought of Silver on the ground, dead, struck horror to her mind. "I can't let Silver die. At least not without apologizing…" Blaze started to cry as she longed to be with Silver. "Why am I like this? Have I grown accustomed to being with Silver no matter what? Or maybe I…" She shook the thought from her mind. "He could never feel like that to me…But, I still have to find him." She ran off.

To be cont'd…


End file.
